1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a contact device and an electromagnetic relay including it.
2. Background Art
Well-known conventional contact devices include fixed contacts and a movable contactor, which comes into or out of contact with the fixed contacts. A contact device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-22982 includes a holder holding a movable contactor, and a movable shaft connected to the holder.